In 42 years, Kevin will be 7 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Kevin's age. Let Kevin's age be $k$ In 42 years, he will be $k + 42$ years old. At that time, he will also be $7 k$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $k + 42 = 7 k$ Solving for $k$ , we get: $6 k = 42$ $k = 7$.